Civ5 CBP Wikia
Welcome to the Vox Populi Wikia Started in 2014, Vox Populi (formerly known as the "Community Balance Patch") is a collaborative effort to improve [http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Civilization_V Civilization V]'s AI and gameplay. It consists of a collection of mods (see below) that are designed to work together seamlessly. The core of the project, the Community Patch, is a DLL-based mod that can be used independently of all other mods in the Project in order to improve your Civilization V experience. It does not modify any of the core game's content (such as leaders or buildings), but improves AI performance and addresses a number of bugs that remained after the final Civilization V patch. The Community Balance Overhaul (and all other elements of the Project), however, expands and changes the core mechanics of the game, offering an entirely new Civilization V experience that feels and plays like an evolution of the series. Useful links For balance or strategy discussions, go to CivFanatics forums. Bugs reports are welcome on the Github page. More details on how to install Vox Populi. More details on how to create a modpack for multiplayer or singleplayer with achievements. What are the requirements? * Civilization V (Version 1.0.3.279) * Gods and Kings Expansion * Brave New World Expansion * All Leader DLC * Ancient Wonders DLC * Windows 7-10 Download components of Vox Populi, including the Automatic Installer, here. A changelog of the complete package can be seen here. What is it? What is included? Community Patch * The single largest AI, bugfix and API DLL for Civilization V. * Is the base DLL for most Civilization 5 mods that require a DLL. * Contains bugfixes, AI improvements, and API enhancements for modders. * No balance changes, and minimal gameplay changes are included. * New DLL tables, functions and LUA events are included, however they are not used by the mod. * Created by the Community Patch Project Team. Community Balance Overhaul This mod completely overhauls the game by rebalancing or creating new: * Policies * Leaders * Buildings * Wonders * Units * AI Difficulty * ... and much more! Includes new systems and concepts, such as Monopolies, Corporations, and Events! Created by the Community Patch Project Team. City-State Diplomacy Mod by Gazebo Adds new or different ways to interact with City States: * Diplomatic Units * United Nations * Diplomatic Victory * City State Quests * ... and more! Civ 4 Diplomacy Features by Putmalk Adds diplomatic features from Civilization IV, such as: * Vassal States * Map and Technology Trading * Requesting Help * Asking Opinions * ... and more! More Luxuries by Barathor Enhances gameplay as part of the CBO experience. Includes additional luxuries, with custom graphics and artwork, that expand the diversity of available resources in the game. CBO - Compatibility Mod (EUI Version) This mod makes the CBO and all mods listed after it (above) compatible. Use this version if you have installed the CBO version of EUI. CBO - Compatibility Mod (No-EUI Version) This mod makes the CBO and all mods listed after it (above) compatible. Use this version if you are not using the CBO version of EUI. Enhanced User Interface Enhanced User Interface offers a complete rework of Civilization V's user interface. This mod is not required by Vox Populi but most users prefer it. It is included with the Automatic Installer, but will have to be installed manually if you wish to use it with just the Community Patch. Please note that your decision to use (or not use) EUI changes what Project files you should install, and may include additional steps (such as the deletion of lua files). How can I contribute? Anyone can contribute by editing an existing page or creating a new one with the "Contribute" button at the top right of each page. If you don't know where to start, a list of all existing pages can be found . Navigation Civilizations: Civilizations | Unique Units | Unique Buildings | City States Buildings: Buildings | National Wonders | World Wonders Units: Military Units | Civilian Units | Promotions | Unit Supply Other: Beliefs | Policies | Ideologies | Technologies | Extra Science Bonuses Terrain: Terrain | Resources | Improvements | Monopolies Mechanics: Happiness | Corporations | Specialists and Great People | World Congress | War Weariness Latest activity Category:Browse